


Wigilia

by Marginnot



Series: Enjoltaire - one-shots [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, E/R - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Shopping, Snow, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marginnot/pseuds/Marginnot
Summary: Les Amis postanowili zrobić sobie swoją własną Wigilię jeszcze przed świętami zanim wszyscy rozjadą się do rodzin. Wszystko świetnie, ale Courfeyrac wpadł na pomysł jak można jeszcze ubarwić zabawę. Każdy miał wylosować karteczkę z imieniem i kupić prezent osobie, której imię wylosował.Dziwne zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że Grantaire i Enjolras wylosowali siebie nawzajem.Jak się potem okazało, los był im przychylny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry i wesołych świąt. 
> 
> Od dobrego miesiąca siedziałam i w przypływach weny tworzyłam to, co bardzo możliwe, że za chwilę przeczytacie. Początkowo to miał króciutki one-shot, a stanęło na 20 stronach w Wordzie... Cóż... Mogłam się tego spodziewać. 
> 
> W każdym razie ja osobiście jestem całkiem dumna z tego ficka. Jest pierwszym jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam z Nędzników, ale zdecydowanie nie ostatnim. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu i dotrwacie do końca. 
> 
> Miłej lektury.

“Co też Courfeyracowi strzeliło do głowy, żeby zorganizować coś takiego?" Myślał Enjolras wędrując mroźnymi ulicami Paryża. Jego buty zaczynały powoli przemakać, płaszcz i szalik nijak nie pomagały w obronie przed ekstremalną temperaturą, a czapki i rękawiczek zapomniał przez co już ponad godzinę temu stracił czucie w dłoniach, a jego włosy zaczęły wyglądać jak wielkie złote gniazdo. 

 

“A co ważniejsze, co MI strzeliło do głowy, żeby w ogóle się na to zgadzać? Przecież to beznadziejny pomysł. Po prostu musiało się tak skończyć. Mogłem to przewidzieć.” 

 

Przerwał na moment swój marsz i przystanął przed sklepem monopolowym. Patrzył przez chwilę na witrynę, po czym potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej ulicą. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się jednak ponownie. 

 

“Nic innego mi się z nim nie kojarzy.” Pomyślał, ale już po chwili skarcił się za tą myśl. “Przecież nie mogę mu kupić butelki na Święta Bożego Narodzenia… Z drugiej strony, to przecież Grantaire. Na pewno się ucieszy, a gdybym kupił jakiś lepszy alkohol, nie powinno być problemu… A co mi tam. Najwyżej się tylko ogrzeję i wyjdę z pustymi rękami.” 

 

Gdy przekroczył próg sklepu, otuliło go przyjemne ciepło, a do jego uszu doleciały ciche słowa jakiejś świątecznej piosenki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym podszedł do półki z droższymi alkoholami i zaczął się zastanawiać czy w ogóle powinien cokolwiek kupować. 

 

Po chwili usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący tuż zza jego pleców. 

 

\- O. Serwus Apollo. Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię w takim miejscu. Z tego, co pamiętam jeszcze dwa dni temu byłeś abstynentem.

 

Enjolras delikatnie skrzywił się na te słowa. Nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć czy to przez przezwisko, którego nie był wielkim fanem, czy fakt, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być zmuszonym do tłumaczenia się ze swojej obecności w sklepie monopolowym. 

 

\- Dzień dobry, Grantaire - powiedział obojętnym tonem. - Ja z kolei jak najbardziej spodziewałem się spotkać cię w, jak to nazwałeś, takim miejscu. Właściwie dziwne byłoby spotkać cię gdziekolwiek indziej. 

 

\- Jak zwykle ciepły i kochany. Ty to wiesz co powiedzieć, żeby człowiekowi poprawić humor. Pomóc ci w wyborze Apollo? W końcu masz przed sobą eksperta - Grantaire nie tracił dobrego humoru i przyjaznego uśmiechu. Podszedł, równocześnie poprawiając na ramieniu wielką teczkę malarską. Enjolras spojrzał na nią zainteresowany, ale postanowił nie pytać. 

 

\- Właściwie, to nie. Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Chciałem kupić butelkę jakiegoś dobrego alkoholu dla osoby, którą wylosowałem na naszą Wigilię, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu, doszedłem do wniosku, że to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. 

 

\- Żartujesz sobie Apollo? - Grantaire wyglądał na naprawdę oburzonego. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz na czym polega Duch Świąt? Nie możesz sprezentować komuś pod choinkę procentów. Nawet ja bym nie chciał ich tam widzieć, a to już coś mówi! - Enjolras delikatnie spiął się słysząc ten komentarz. Nie spodziewał się po Grantairze takiego zaangażowania w całą tą świąteczną zabawę. 

 

\- Co w takim razie mam kupić, skoro nic - prawie powiedział “oprócz”, ale na szczęście zdążył ugryźć się w język. Grantaire nie musi wiedzieć od kogo dostanie prezent. Nie na tym polegała ta zabawa - … konkretnego mi się z tą osobą nie kojarzy? 

 

Grantaire westchnął kręcąc głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

 

\- Najwyraźniej będę musiał ci pomóc - powiedział delikatnie klepiąc Enjolrasa po ramieniu. - Przecież to twoi przyjaciele. Jakim cudem nic ci się z nimi nie kojarzy? Zakładam, że wiesz co lubią, czym się interesują. W czym problem? 

 

\- Najwyraźniej nie zwracam uwagi na tego typu rzeczy. Nie mam pojęcia, co który z nich mógłby chcieć dostać. 

 

\- Dobra, to zrobimy tak - Grantaire ponownie poprawił na ramieniu teczkę, po czym zaczął zakładać rękawiczki. - Przejdziemy się teraz po sklepach i będziemy oglądać wszystkie możliwe rzeczy, aż nie znajdziesz czegoś, co w jakikolwiek sposób będzie ci się kojarzyć z wylosowaną osobą. Co ty na to Apollo? 

 

\- Nie, nie. Naprawdę nie musisz iść ze mną - zaoponował Enjolras. Możliwe, że zbyt szybko i energicznie, bo zauważył cień smutku w oczach Grantaire’a, który jednak prawie natychmiast został przykryty kolejnym sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

 

\- To znaczy... - zaczął ponownie chcąc się jakoś usprawiedliwić. - Na pewno masz jakieś inne plany. Masz przecież tą teczkę. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać moją niekompetencją.

 

\- A tam zatrzymywać. Nie mam dzisiaj nic istotniejszego do roboty, a ja też muszę jeszcze kupić prezent na Wigilię, więc równie dobrze możemy iść razem. Chyba, że bardzo ci przeszkadza moje towarzystwo. 

 

\- Nie… Nie, nie przeszkadza mi. Chodźmy więc - mruknął Enjolras chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć już ten niewygodny temat. 

 

Wyszli ze sklepu i w ciszy skierowali się w stronę większej ulicy. 

 

Pierwszy sklep, do którego weszli, to “Home&you”. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg ich oczy zostały zaatakowane przez setki kolorów i kształtów. Jak to zwykle bywa w tej sieciówce, było tu po prostu wszystko. 

 

Enjolras stanął lekko zdezorientowany, ale nie na długo, bo już po chwili Grantaire pociągnął go między półki pokazując coraz to kolejne rzeczy. 

 

\- Widzisz to? - zapytał wskazując śliczną zastawę w malutkie kwiatuszki. - Coś w tym guście można by kupić Mariusowi. On po prostu ubóstwia kwiatki, a Kozeta kocha herbatę, więc tym bardziej byłby zachwycony. Musiałbyś tylko jakoś elegancko odłamać uszka. 

 

Enjolras chwilę myślał nad tym, co usłyszał, po czym zapytał nagle zdziwiony:

 

\- Dlaczego? 

 

\- Co “dlaczego” Apollo? 

 

\- Dlaczego niby miałbym odłamywać uszy filiżanek?

 

\- Bo Kozeta uwielbia Azję, zwłaszcza Japonię, a ich filiżanki nie mają przecież uszek.

 

Enjolras nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. W milczeniu ruszyli dalej. 

 

\- O! - krzyknął Grantaire bezceremonialnie ciągnąc Enjolrasa na drugą stronę sklepu. - To jest po prostu perfekcyjne dla Courfeyraca! 

 

Enjolras wyrwał ramię z uścisku z piorunującym spojrzeniem po czym już spokojniej spojrzał na wielki zwój materiału trzymany przez Grantaire'a. 

 

\- Co to jest? - zapytał obojętnym tonem.

 

\- Wielki kocyk - w głosie Grantaire’a z powodów nieznanych Enjolrasowi bardzo wyraźnie dało się słyszeć dumę.

 

\- Wielki kocyk?

 

\- Wielki kocyk. 

 

\- Dlaczego?

 

\- Bo Courfeyrac jest naszą osobistą kulką ciepła, która najchętniej objęłaby nas wszystkich w gigantycznym uścisku. Myślę, że byłby zachwycony mając kocyk, pod którym zmieściłyby się więcej niż dwie osoby, a ten ma aż 5 metrów długości. Przecież my się tam wszyscy wciśniemy.

 

\- Jeśli tak mówisz - obojętność w głosie Enjolrasa była już wręcz ostentacyjna, ale Grantaire nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddawać. 

 

\- Chodźmy już stąd - powiedział ani na chwilę nie przestając się szczerzyć. - I tak dla większości naszych przyjaciół najlepszym prezentem byłaby książka. Ulicę dalej jest Empik. Chodź, poszukamy tam czegoś ciekawego. 

 

Enjolras wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za nim. Musiał przyznać, że zapał i optymizm Grantaire'a były naprawdę godne podziwu. On już dawno dałby sobie spokój gdyby ktoś go tak traktował. Nie był pewien czy bardziej mu to schlebia czy go irytuje.

 

Ponownie wyszli na dwór, gdzie, jak na złość, zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej niż było w momencie, w którym wchodzili do sklepu. Enjolras objął się ramionami i schował nos w szalik. 

 

Kiedy w końcu doszli do Empiku i przeszli przez próg Enjolras nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed kilkoma obraźliwymi wiązaniami pod adresem temperatury i pory roku, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u Grantaire'a. 

 

\- I z czego się śmiejesz? Taka prawda - powiedział Enjolras obrażonym głosem. 

 

\- Z niczego Apollo, z niczego - wydukał Grantaire nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. 

 

Enjolras starał się powstrzymać ze wszystkich sił, ale po chwili i on się uśmiechnął uświadamiając sobie jak dziecinnie musiał brzmieć. 

 

\- Dobra, już. Zejdź ze mnie. Mieliśmy szukać książek, tak? - zapytał próbując mimo wszystko zmienić temat. 

 

Grantaire kiwnął głową i nadal się uśmiechając ruszyli między półki na poszukiwania. 

 

\- O. To by się nadało dla Kozety - powiedział po chwili Grantaire łapiąc książkę pod tytułem “Historia mody kobiecej”.

 

\- Kozeta interesuje się również historią mody? Do tej pory myślałem, że tylko stylistami współczesnymi.

 

\- Bardzo dobrze Apollo. Jednak czasem słuchasz - powiedział Grantaire podając mu książkę. - Ale na ostatnim spotkaniu wspomniała, że ma bardzo realne plany stworzyć kolekcję w całości zainspirowaną historycznymi kanonami mody… czy coś w tym guście. Nie jestem pewien. Wiem tylko, że kilka godzin przegadała z Jehanem o modzie romantyzmu. 

 

\- No dobra. A to? - zapytał odkładając książkę i biorąc tą leżącą obok. - “Historia feminizmu”. To pasowałoby dla Eponiny, prawda?

 

\- Och. Ponina byłaby zachwycona. Chociaż., szczerze powiedziawszy, Apollo, sam chciałbym to dostać. 

 

Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Enjolrasa, sprostował:

 

\- Wiesz, zawsze to dobrze mieć kilka zapasowych argumentów i postaci do przytoczenia. Ty byś nie chciał o tym poczytać?

 

\- Nie wiem, potrzeba równości płci zawsze była dla mnie tak jasna i oczywista, że nigdy nawet się nie zastanawiałem nad argumentami ją popierającymi. Kobiety i mężczyźni powinni mieć równe prawa i wolności. Tak po prostu być powinno i nie widzę powodu, dla którego należałoby to jakkolwiek komukolwiek udowadniać. 

 

\- Jaki ty jesteś czysty Apollo - powiedział Grantaire patrząc na niego z mieszanką współczucia i uwielbienia w oczach. 

 

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale jak mam to niby interpretować? - zapytał zdezorientowany. 

 

\- To nic złego. Po prostu twoje podejście do równości i wolności, nieważne na jakiej płaszczyźnie, sprawia, że nie jestem pewien czy bardziej chcę cię ochronić przed całym złem tego świata czy iść za tobą i z nim walczyć. 

 

\- Pozostawię to bez komentarza - powiedział Enjolras z lekkim uśmiechem. 

 

Gantaire wzruszył jedynie ramionami i ruszył dalej między półki. 

 

\- Chociaż wiesz - powiedział zatrzymując się przy dziale z romansami. - Co do Poniny, to ucieszyłaby się również gdyby dostała jakiekolwiek dzieliło Austen. Z jakiegoś powodu ją uwielbia. 

 

Enjolras uniósł jedną brew w niemym zdziwieniu, a Grantaire dodał:

 

\- Tylko nikomu nie mów Apollo. Raczej woli o tym nie trąbić na prawo i lewo. A jak już jesteśmy na tym dziale… - dodał podchodząc do półki z dramatami. - To będzie perfekcyjne dla Jehana - to mówiąc podał Enjolrasowi nowe ilustrowane wydanie dzieł Dantego.

 

\- Faktycznie - powiedział Enjolras biorąc książkę i szybko ją kartkując. - Coś ostatnio wspominał, że bardzo chciałby to dostać. 

 

\- Ty naprawdę czasem słuchasz Apollo - uśmiechnął się Grantaire, na co Enjolras odparł obrażonym głosem:

 

\- Mimo wszystko, to moi przyjaciele. Mam po prostu ważniejsze rzeczy do zapamiętania niż każda pojedyncza informacja, jaką od nich dostaję. 

 

\- Wiem, wiem. Żartuję sobie przecież. 

 

Kiedy przechodzili przez dział z poradnikami, wzrok Grantaire'a na dłuższą chwilę zawiesił się na książce poświęconej dziełom Monetta. Nie uszło to uwadze Enjolrasa. 

 

\- A to? Dla kogo?

 

\- Dla mnie. 

 

\- Dla ciebie? - zdziwił się Enjolras.

 

Grantaire uśmiechnął się widząc zdumienie na jego twarzy. 

 

\- Wiesz Apollo… Nie zawsze spędzam czas w barach. Mam też inne zainteresowania i talenty niż upijanie się i zarywanie do ciebie. 

 

Enjolras zawstydził się przypominając sobie, że cała ta sytuacja ma miejsce tylko dlatego, że chciał mu kupić na święta właśnie alkohol. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że Grantaire interesuje się sztuką. 

 

\- To tłumaczy teczkę - powiedział wymijająco. - W każdym razie, dobrze wiedzieć. Czyli ty chciałbyś tą książkę?

 

\- Niekoniecznie - powiedział Grantaire. - Jeśli już miałbym wybrzydzać, to raczej wolałbym nowe pędzle. Moje są już w opłakanym stanie. 

 

Enjolras pokiwał głową po czym ruszyli dalej między półki. 

 

\- O. A to dla Feuilly’ego - wskazał na “Historię Polski”. - A to dla Combeferre’a - powiedział pokazując “Atlas motyli nocnych”. - No i oczywiście “Podręcznik hipochondryka” dla Joly'ego. I wydaje mi się, że to już wszyscy. 

 

\- Jeszcze Bossuet i Bahorel.

 

\- Wiem, wiem. Pamiętam o nich, ale tutaj nie znajdziemy dla nich prezentów. 

 

\- A gdzie? - zapytał Enjolras krzywiąc się kiedy owiał ich mróz na dworze. 

 

\- Zobaczysz - uśmiechał się Grantaire, a widząc rezygnację na twarzy Enjolrasa dodał - Niedaleko i nie musimy wychodzić do tych sklepów. Mogę ci pokazać przez witryny. 

 

\- Akurat wchodzenie do środka przeszkadza mi podczas tych zakupów najmniej. 

 

\- W takim razie, co powiesz na to, żebym ci potem kupił kawę w zaprzyjaźnionej kawiarni? Mogę dorzucić ciastko dla wyleczenia traumy dzisiejszego dnia - Grantaire uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie. 

 

Enjolras wahał się przez chwilę po czym wzruszył ramionami. 

 

\- Właściwie, czemu nie. Skoro zapraszasz - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. 

 

\- Cudownie. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie Apollo. 

 

\- Daruj sobie ten sarkazm. 

 

\- To nie sarkazm, tylko najprawdziwsza prawda. W każdym razie, spójrz na drugą stronę ulicy. Widzisz tamten sklep sportowy?

 

\- Widzę. 

 

\- Dobrze. Widzisz tamten kij baseballowy na wystawie?

 

\- Widzę - powiedział Enjolras z wahaniem w głosie. 

 

\- Świetnie. Więc widzisz perfekcyjny prezent dla Bahorela. Aczkolwiek radził bym nie podchodzić do tego kija w jego rękach na odległość mniejszą niż ta, w której stoimy teraz. 

 

Enjolras się roześmiał, a Grantaire delikatnie pociągnął go dalej skręcając w jakąś małą uliczkę.

 

\- A teraz gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Enjolras nadal się uśmiechając. 

 

\- Po prezent dla Bossueta. 

 

Po kilku minutach marszu stanęli na podwórzu jakiejś kamienicy. Enjolras zdziwiony spojrzał na Grantaire, który głową wskazał mu drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy jednego z domów. Obok drzwi znajdował się znak.

 

\- “Sklep ezoteryczny” - przeczytał Enjolras. - “kadzidełka, książki, amulety, tarot”. Gdzieś ty mnie przyprowadził?

 

\- Moim zdaniem najlepszym prezentem dla Bossueta byłby porządny amulet. Taki, który na pewno zadziała. A ten sklep jest najlepszy w Paryżu. Z resztą, znam właścicielkę, więc wiem co i jak. 

 

\- Naprawdę wierzysz w takie rzeczy? 

 

\- Jakie rzeczy Apollo?

 

\- Amulety, przepowiednie i tym podobne. 

 

\- Joanna pokazała mi tyle dowodów, że nie mam najmniejszego powodu, żeby nie wierzyć, że ona naprawdę ma moc. Nie wiem czy działa wszystko, co sprzedają w tym sklepie, ale jestem pewien, że to, co ona by nam poleciła zadziałałoby na sto procent. 

 

\- Żartujesz sobie Grantaire. Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? - głos Enjolrasa był pełen niedowierzania. - Nie wierzysz w coś takiego jak wolność, równość czy władza ludu, ale wierzysz w tarota i amulety?

 

\- Nie wierzę, że ludzie są w stanie dojść do wolności, równości, czy też w faktyczną władzę ludu, ale nie poddaję pod wątpliwość ludzkich umiejętności. Nie wątpię w to, że ty umiesz przemawiać, ja malować, a Jehan pisać wiersze, tak samo jak nie wątpię, że Joanna potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość czy rozmawiać z duchami. To są po prostu umiejętności. Wierzę, że te one istnieją, a nie w nie. Wierzę tylko w ciebie. 

 

\- Nadal nie rozumiem - powiedział Enjolras, ale był na tyle speszony, że nie kontynuował tej rozmowy. 

 

Grantaire wzruszył ramionami i nie tłumaczył dalej. W milczeniu ruszyli ulicami na poszukiwania kolejnych pomysłów na prezenty. 

 

*** 

Minęły już dobre dwie i pół godziny chodzenia po sklepach i Enjolras musiał, ku swojemu zdumieniu, przyznać, że bawił się świetnie, ale nie potrafił już myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż wszechobecne zimno. Od przeszło dziesięciu minut nie był już w stanie powstrzymywać nieustannych dreszczy. Już miał zaproponować Grantaire’owi, żeby wstąpili gdzieś na tą obiecaną kawę, gdy ten bez słowa wciągnął go do jakiegoś lokalu. Enjolras podniósł wzrok rozkoszując się ogarniającym go ciepłem oraz cudownym zapachem i zauważył, że weszli do Costy. Spojrzał zdumiony na Grantaire’a a ten uśmiechnął się mówiąc:

 

\- Trząsłeś się tak, że już nie miałem serca dłużej ciągać cię po tym mrozie. Poza tym, masz już tak czerwony nos, że mógłbyś konkurować z samym Rudolfem. Musisz zacząć ubierać się stosownie do pogody Apollo, bo inaczej rozłożysz nam się na Wigilię i co będzie? 

 

Enjolras nie odpowiedział, tylko prychnął udając obrażonego i ruszył w kierunku lady. Grantaire nie przestając się uśmiechać poszedł za nim. 

 

Po chwili siedzieli już na kanapach w kącie lokalu z parującymi kubkami w rękach. Przez chwilę napawali się atmosferą w milczeniu. 

 

\- I jak Apollo? Wpadło ci w oko coś konkretnego? - zapytał w końcu Grantaire. 

 

\- Nic z tego, co mi pokazałeś, ale mam już pomysł co chcę kupić. Dziękuję - na usta wkradł mu się delikatny uśmiech co nie pozostało niezauważone. Oczy Grantaire’a aż zabłyszczały z radości. Lekko speszyło to Enjolrasa, który natychmiast spuścił wzrok i bez zastanowienia zapytał: 

 

\- A ty? Masz już pomysł co kupisz osobie, którą wylosowałeś? 

 

\- Mam całkiem sporo pomysłów. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy porozmawialiśmy o każdym z osobna, ale myślę, że ostatecznie skorzystam z mojego pierwszego planu i dam coś zrobionego przez siebie. Handmade’owe rzeczy zawsze miały dla mnie pewien nieodparty klimat i myślę, że ta osoba też się ucieszy. 

 

\- Łał. Naprawdę się do tego przykładasz. 

 

\- Po prostu wylosowałem odpowiednią osobę - Grantaire uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a Enjolras po raz kolejny postanowił uciec od dalszej rozmowy kolejnym pytaniem. 

 

\- Pokażesz mi co trzymasz w tej teczce? Nie spodziewałem się, że masz takie zacięcie artystyczne. Nie wiem nawet czy spodziewać się Picassa czy Milleta. 

 

\- Ani tego, ani tego. Raczej nie kopiuję. Ale jeśli już miałbym wybierać, to znacznie bliżej im do Milleta. Tylko nie spodziewaj się niczego wybitnego - dodał podając teczkę Enjolrasowi. 

 

Delikatne westchnienie zdumienia wyrwało mu się kiedy ją otworzył. W środku znalazł kilka pięknych pejzaży miasta i przedmieścia, oprócz tego było tam kilka portretów i szkiców przypadkowych ludzi w restauracjach, na ulicach lub w parkach. Innymi słowy zwykła codzienność Paryża. Wszystko było przerażająco realistyczne. Dosłownie jakby Grantaire zwyczajnie wydrukował zdjęcia. Jedynym detalem, który powstrzymywał od tej konkluzji były widoczne pociągnięcia pędzlem oraz rozmazany grafit ołówka. 

Enjolras oglądał każdą pracę po kolei w całkowitej ciszy podczas gdy Grantaire patrzył na niego niepewnie. 

 

\- I jak Apollo? Podoba ci się? - zapytał w końcu nadal pełen wątpliwości na co Enjolras podniósł głowę zdumiony i niemal krzyknął:

 

\- Żartujesz sobie Grantaire? Przecież to jest niesamowite. Wszystko wygląda jak zdjęcia. A twarze tych ludzi wyglądają jakby miały się za moment odezwać. Nie znam się na sztuce, ale uważam, że powinieneś to komuś pokazać. Przecież ty bez problemu mógłbyś się z tego utrzymać. 

 

\- A myślisz, że na czym zarabiam? - uśmiechnął się Grantaire. - Często sprzedaję swoje prace. Za mniejszą lub większą stawkę, ale na chleb i mieszkanie mnie stać. 

 

Enjolras lekko się zaczerwienił przypominając sobie, że przecież tak naprawdę nic o Grantairze nie wie. 

 

\- W każdym razie masz niesamowity talent. Naprawdę cię podziwiam. Jedyne co ja potrafię narysować to krowa, która i tak bardziej przypomina psa, więc chyba się nie liczy. 

 

Grantaire się roześmiał, a po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niego również Enjolras.

 

\- Dobra, chyba powinniśmy już się zbierać. Kawa wypita, a mamy jeszcze kilka sklepów do obskoczenia. Wpadło mi parę pomysłów podczas tej rozmowy. 

 

Ubrali się i skierowali w stronę wyjścia, ale zanim przekroczyli próg Grantaire podszedł jeszcze do pudełka z napisem “rzeczy znalezione” i wyjął z niego parę czerwonych rękawiczek po czym podał je Enjolrasowi mówiąc:

 

\- Masz. Przymierz, ale wydaje mi się, że powinny być dobre. To dość uniwersalny rozmiar. 

 

\- Żartujesz? - powiedział Enjolras poważnym tonem. - Nie możemy ukraść rękawiczek. Nie są nasze, ktoś je zgubił. 

 

\- Daj spokój Apollo. Przychodzę tutaj codziennie i od przeszło miesiąca nikt się po nie nie zgłosił. Zakładam, że można je już uznać za niczyje. A tobie jest zimno. Weź je. 

 

Enjolras wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę po czym wziął rękawiczki i założył. Pasowały. 

 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho na co Grantaire odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem po czym oboje wyszli z kawiarni. 

 

Nie przeszli dwudziestu metrów kiedy Enjolrsem znowu zaczęły wstrząsać niekontrolowane dreszcze. Grantaire nic nie powiedział jedynie westchnął z uśmiechem kręcąc głową i naciągnął mu na głowę swoją czapkę. 

 

\- Nie no co ty - zaprotestował Enjolras zdejmując czapkę z oczu. - Tobie będzie zimno. 

 

\- Nie będzie. A na pewno nie tak bardzo, jak tobie. To nie ja się wyziębiłem przez cały dzień biegając po mrozie za lekko ubrany. Zatrzymaj ją. Pasuje ci. Ładnie w niej wyglądasz. 

 

\- To tylko zwykła czarna czapka. Nie wyglądam pewnie jakoś specjalnie. 

 

\- Ładnemu we wszystkim ładnie. Nie spieraj się Apollo. Po prostu zatrzymaj czapkę i przestań się tak trząść, bo mam wyrzuty sumienia, że tyle czasu cię ciągam po dworze. 

 

Enjolras wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale widząc wzrok Grantaire'a zamknął usta i tylko ułożył czapkę na głowie w odpowiedni sposób. 

 

\- I tak ma być - powiedział Grantaire i uśmiechnął się widząc, że dreszcze powoli, stopniowo ustają. - Więc teraz idziemy do Tigera. 

 

***

 

\- No. To już chyba wszyscy - powiedział Grantaire wrzucając równocześnie z uśmiechem kilka monet żebrakowi siedzącemu w bramie parku.

 

\- Jeszcze ja i ty - odparł Enjolras również nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu widząc wdzięczność na twarzy staruszka. - Skoro już tak omawiamy każdego po kolei, to chyba wypadałoby wspomnieć również o nas. 

 

\- Ja już mówiłem… Ale masz rację Apollo… Więc? Co chciałbyś dostać od Mikołaja? 

 

Enjolras zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Nigdy się nie zastanawiał nad tym co ON chciałby dostać. Już wystarczający problem miał z wymyśleniem prezentu dla Grantaire’a. 

 

\- Naprawdę? - Roześmiał się Grantaire. - Gdzie się podział twój Duch Świąt Apollo? Jak możesz nie wiedzieć nawet co SAM chciałbyś dostać? 

 

\- Nie ma żadnego Ducha Świąt. Nie dla mnie. Jakoś nigdy nie byłem najlepszy w dawaniu czy dostawaniu prezentów. 

 

\- Niemożliwe. Jestem pewien, że w dzieciństwie to uwielbiałeś. Po prostu przypomnij sobie tamtą magię świąt. To naprawdę nie jest trudne. 

 

\- Łatwo ci mówić, ale już nie takie proste jest przypomnienie sobie czegoś, czego nigdy nie było - odparł już zirytowany Enjolras. - Kiedy byłem mały nigdy nie napisałem nawet jednego listu do Świętego Mikołaja. Rodzice zawsze ustalali ze mną co chcę dostać i nigdy nie szprycowali mnie bajkami o starym włamywaczu na saniach z latającymi reniferami. Potem, kiedy byłem starszy, ograniczali się jedynie do pieniędzy. Więc przestań w końcu dziwić się, że nie czuję Ducha Świąt. 

 

\- Rany… Apollo. Przykro mi, naprawdę… Ale wiesz, żeby go poczuć wcale nie trzeba wiary w Świętego. Tutaj nie chodzi o przebieranki czy wiarę w to, że jakiś tam Zbawiciel się akurat wtedy narodził. Ducha Świąt możesz znaleźć nawet w tych drobniakach, które wrzuciłem tamtemu biedakowi. Widziałeś jego uśmiech wdzięczności? To jest właśnie Duch Świąt. Całkowicie bezinteresowna pomoc i wdzięczność. Moim zdaniem o to właśnie chodzi w Świętach. Każdy to może poczuć. 

 

Enjolras przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał, o czym z rezygnacją powiedział:

 

\- Jakim cudem tobie to przychodzi tak łatwo? Opowiadasz te wszystkie rzeczy jakbyś czytał z jakiejś baśni dla dzieci. Jak ty to robisz? 

 

\- Wiesz Apollo… Wydaje mi się, że kluczem do wszystkiego jest miłość. Jeśli kochasz chociaż jedną osobę, potrafisz kochać cały świat i wtedy nie ma w tym żadnej filozofii. Słowa przychodzą same, a czyny są po prostu oczywiste.

 

Enjolras słysząc to uśmiechnął się smutno i tylko kiwnął głową. 

 

\- Ej… Nie smuć się. Nie o to mi chodziło. jestem pewien, że jeśli chcesz, to jeszcze to poczujesz. Niestety nie umiem ci wytłumaczyć lepiej. Przepraszam. 

 

\- “Przepraszam”? Niby za co? 

 

\- Żartujesz Apollo? Pierwszy raz poprosiłeś mnie o cokolwiek, a ja zawaliłem. 

 

\- Daj spokój. To było tylko pytanie. Nie twoja wina, że nie rozumiem. Wytłumaczyłeś najlepiej jak umiałeś. Poza tym, to nic istotnego. Nie załamuj się. 

 

Na ustach Grantaire’a pojawił się gorzki uśmiech. 

 

\- Dla kogo nieistotne, dla tego nieistotne.

 

\- Co masz na myśli?

 

\- A ile razy słyszałeś ode mnie, że jesteś sensem mojego życia, jedyną rzeczą, w którą naprawdę wierzę i inne łzawe wyznania pijaka? Może cię to zdziwić, ale kiedy sena życia cię o coś prosi, to jest to najistotniejsza rzecz na świecie. Choćby prosił cię o podanie głupiej solniczki.

 

\- Nie przesadzaj. Przecież byłeś wtedy pijany.

 

\- Byłem. Prawie zawsze jestem. I słuchaj, nauczyłem się już nie chrzanić bez sensu w tym stanie. Każde słowo, które kiedykolwiek ode mnie usłyszałeś, nieważne w jakim stanie wtedy byłem, było prawdziwe. Nigdy ci nie skłamałem Apollo. 

 

Enjolras zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad sensem tych słów nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. 

 

\- To… Co to właściwie znaczy? - wykrztusił w końcu. 

 

\- Nic nowego. Jak mówiłem, jesteś sensem mojego życia. Jak zawsze zresztą od dnia, w którym cię poznałem - powiedział przysiadając na ławeczce. 

 

\- Przestań - powiedział odwracając wzrok po czym usiadł obok. 

 

\- Co przestać? Podziwiać cię czy informować cię o tym?

 

\- Nie. Nie o to chodzi… Po prostu… Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałbyś mnie tak uwielbiać. W gruncie rzeczy nie jestem nikim specjalnym. Zresztą widziałeś dzisiaj, odpowiedziałeś mi o tylu nowych rzeczach, o których nie miałem zielonego pojęcia. Gdzie tu obiekt do podziwiania?

 

\- Apollo - powiedział Grantaire głosem zmęczonego nauczyciela, który jest zmuszony tłumaczyć coś oczywistego wyjątkowo niekumatemu uczniowi. - Powiedz mi szczerze… Co o mnie myślisz? 

 

Enjolras po raz kolejny odwrócił wzrok w zmieszaniu. 

 

\- Apollo - Grantaire delikatnie ponaglał po długiej chwili milczenia. 

 

\- Rzecz w tym, że bardzo zmieniłem o tobie zdanie podczas dzisiejszego dnia. Nie znałem cię od tej strony. Do tej pory widziałem cię głównie pijanego. Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, a kiedy już się zdarzało, były to głównie kłótnie.

 

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie Apollo - powiedział Grantaire z lekkim uśmiechem. - A prawda jest taka, że mną gardzisz. Jestem cynikiem, który w nic nie wierzy. A przynajmniej nie wierzył. Bawi mnie wasza pewność, że dacie radę cokolwiek zmienić, bawi mnie wasza ambicja i chęć do życia, a ty tym gardzisz. Gardzisz moją pogardą i brakiem wiary. Ty jesteś uosobieniem idei, walki i przyszłości. Ja? Ja jestem tylko szarą masą. Razem jesteśmy jak światło i ciemność, piękno i brzydota, Serafin i upadły anioł. Jak miałbym cię nie ubóstwiać skoro dla mnie jesteś tak perfekcyjny? Jesteśmy całkowitymi przeciwieństwami, a jednak to właśnie w ciebie uwierzyłem i, możesz być tego pewny, poszedłbym za tobą wszędzie, choćby na śmierć. I wiem, że to brzmi jak cytat zakochanej bohaterki romansu, ale nic nie poradzę no to, że takie słowa przychodzą mi do głowy kiedy o tobie myślę.

 

Zapadła między nimi długa chwila ciszy. Oboje po prostu siedzieli i patrzyli na lekko opadające płatki śniegu myśląc o tym, co przed chwilą zostało powiedziane. Po długiej chwili ciszy Enjolras w końcu powiedział:

 

\- Przepraszam.

 

\- Za co? - zapytał Grantaire nieobecnym głosem. 

 

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to, co mi mówiłeś było choćby w połowie prawdziwe. Nigdy też nie pomyślałem choćby przez chwilę o tym, co możesz o mnie myśleć i do mnie czuć. A ty tymczasem… Po tym jak cię traktowałem nie zasługuję na podziw, którym mnie darzysz. Byłem dla ciebie okropny. Rzuciłem w twoją stronę tyle strasznych słów, a jednak nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mi tym samym. Zawsze słyszałem od ciebie same komplementy. Naprawdę, mam ochotę się sam spoliczkować kiedy myślę o tym jak bardzo cię raniłem. Wybaczysz mi?

 

\- Tutaj nie ma czego wybaczać Apollo. Nigdy nawet nie dałem ci cienia podpowiedzi, że może być we mnie coś innego niż śliniący się do ciebie pijak. Nic dziwnego, że nie mnie unikałeś. I wiesz, mógłbym ci przytoczyć setki cytatów o miłości, które pokazałyby ci jak bardzo mam w dupie fakt, że mnie ranisz, gardzisz mną i mnie nie chcesz, ale ograniczę się do jednego. Słuchaj, teraz dopiero zacznie się patos - powiedział głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. - “Kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem. Miłość jest zaprzeczeniem egoizmu, zaborczości, jest skierowaniem się ku drugiej osobie, jest pragnieniem przede wszystkim jej szczęścia, czasem wbrew własnemu.” 

 

Enjolras patrzył się na niego jak urzeczony nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. Grantaire tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym dodał jeszcze:

 

\- Tak więc Apollo, teraz już wiesz co naprawdę myślę. I tym razem nie możesz tego zrzucić na alkohol, bo jestem w stu procentach trzeźwy. Wybacz jeśli cię to zbytnio przytłoczyło. Wiedz po prostu, że to był najlepszy dzień mojego życia, a jeśli to co mówiłeś jest prawdziwe i serio udało mi się odkupić w twoich oczach, to za niedługo będzie takich najlepszych dni znacznie, znacznie więcej. A teraz chyba powinienem iść. Późno się zrobiło. 

 

To mówiąc podniósł się z ławki i spojrzał w górę. Zawahał się przez chwilę po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Enjolrasa już że swoim codziennym sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem i zanim ten zorientował się co się dzieje, pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował jego wargi. Trwało to dosłownie sekundę, może dwie, ale wystarczająco długo, żeby Enjolras poczuł dziwny dreszcz wychodzący z jego żołądka i rozchodzący się po całym ciele. 

 

\- Wybacz Apollo, ale musiałem - wymruczał Grantaire w jego wargi, a widząc zdezorientowaną minę Enjolrasa znów spojrzał w górę z uśmiechem. 

 

Enjolras podążył za jego wzrokiem. Tuż nad ich głowami na gałęzi drzewa, pod którym siedzieli spostrzegł naprawdę duży pęd jemioły. Przez chwilę analizował co to ma wspólnego w pocałunkiem, po czym go olśniło. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche parsknięcie. 

 

\- Do zobaczenia jutro na Wigilii Apollo. Nie spóźnij się i pamiętaj o prezencie - powiedział jeszcze Grantaire, po czym odwrócił się i powoli odszedł. 

 

Enjolras został sam siedząc nieruchomo w pełnym zdumieniu. Nie był w stanie w żaden sposób się ustosunkować do tego, co się przed chwilą stało. Czuł jak krew napływa mu do policzków (i to nie tylko z zimna), a motyle w jego żołądku postanowiły za wszelką cenę dokonać aktu samobójstwa poprzez roztrzaskanie się na miazgę o ścianę narządu, ale mimo to nadal nie wiedział co sądzić o całym dzisiejszym dniu. Chwilę nad tym myślał, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nic nie wymyśli, a mróz zaczął doskwierać mu ponownie. Wstał więc i zaczął szybko maszerować w stronę metra z nadzieją na zachowanie chociażby resztek ciepła. 

 

***

Była już godzina 17:18, a w mieszkaniu Combeffere’a i Courfeyraca nie pojawiła się nawet połowa gości. 

 

Ci, którym jednak udało się przybyć na czas siedzieli w pięknie przystrojonym salonie. To trzeba było chłopakom przyznać. Naprawdę się postarali. Cały dom wyglądał jak wyjęty z odcinka świątecznego jakiegoś amerykańskiego serialu. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, a pod choinką pojawiło się już kilka pięknie zapakowanych prezentów. Wszyscy byli ładnie ubrani i wręcz przepełnieni świątecznym nastrojem. 

 

W końcu, o godzinie 18:02 pojawił się ostatni gość i wszyscy zasiedli do stołu do kolacji. 

 

Posiłek trwał dobre dwie godziny. Był wypełniony rozmowami na tematy ważne i ważniejsze. W pewnym momencie podzielono się na grupki, z których każda dyskutowała na całkowicie inny temat. Jedyną ich cechą wspólną były pełne zdumienia spojrzenia rzucane na Enjolrasa i Grantaire’a, którzy usiedli razem na końcu stołu i byli zajęci dyskusją na temat filmów Tima Burtona, którego jak się okazało, oboje uwielbiają. Dialog szedł bardzo płynnie i co chwila był przerywany wybuchem śmiechu co ściągało coraz więcej zdziwionych spojrzeń. Nietypowość tej sytuacji zdawali się zauważać wszyscy oprócz dwóch zainteresowanych. Wspólnie jednak podjęto niemą decyzję, żeby im nie przeszkadzać i nie pytać. Wszystko się wyjaśni prędzej czy później. 

 

W końcu, w okolicach godziny 20:15 Courfeyrac zarządził przenosiny do salonu i zapewnił, że za chwilę pojawi się tam niespodziewany gość. Wszyscy posłusznie przeszli do salonu i rozsiedli się na kanapie, fotelach, a niektórzy również na podłodzę. Po kilku minutach usłyszeli z drugiej części mieszkania głośne “Hoł hoł hoł!” dziwnie przypominające głos Courfeyraca. 

 

\- Ach! Ciekawe kto to może być! - zaświergotała Kozeta śmiejąc się. 

 

\- Dobry wieczór dzieci. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy byliście grzeczni w tym roku! - do pokoju wszedł Courfeyrac w stroju Świętego Mikołaja z brzuchem wypchanym poduszkami, sztuczną brodą i peruką. Mówił bardzo niskim tonem co w połączeniu z jego absurdalnym wyglądem zaowocowało jednym wielkim wybuchem śmiechu. 

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak Mikołaju. Nie masz się o co martwić. Jestem pewien, że nie trzeba tutaj nikomu dawać rózgi - powiedział Jehan. Cała reszta przytaknęła mu radośnie. 

 

\- Dobrze. W takim razie zobaczmy co też się dla was znajdzie pod tą piękną choinką. 

 

Courfreyrac podszedł do drzewka i rozsiadł się tuż przy nim po czym podniósł pierwszy prezent, który nawinął mu się pod rękę. 

 

\- “Dla Mariusa” - przeczytał głośno po czym zaczął się rozglądać do przyjaciołach - Który z was ma na imię Marius chłopcy? 

 

Marius podniósł rękę nadal niesamowicie rozbawiony obecną sytuacją. Jego prezent był płaski i podłużny. Szybko zerwał papier. W środku znajdowała się śliczna pościel w kwiatki z naszytymi gdzieniegdzie cytatami. 

 

\- Jakie to pomysłowe - powiedziała Kozeta z zachwytem w głosie. 

 

\- Przeczytaj nam kilka - zaproponowała Eponina. Pare osób jej zawtórowało, więc Marius zaczął czytać:

 

\- “Nie mów nic. Kocha się za nic. Nie istnieje żaden powód do miłości.” 

 

\- Paulo Coehlo, “Alchemik”. Całkiem niezła książka - mruknął Grantaire nachylając się do Enjolrasa. 

 

\- “Kochaj wszystkich. Ufaj niewielu. Bądź gotów do walki, ale jej nie wszczynaj. Pielęgnuj przyjaźnie.”

 

\- A to znasz? - zapytał Grantaire szeptem. Enjolras jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. 

 

\- William Szekspir. Klasyka. 

 

\- Właściwie nigdy go nie czytałem - przyznał Enjolras na co Grantaire zrobił wielkie oczy. 

 

\- Naprawdę? Nigdy? - zapytał ze zdumieniem. 

 

\- Nie no. Chyba kiedyś w szkole miałem Romea i Julię jako lekturę, ale nigdy nie czytałem go sam z siebie. 

 

\- No to czas zacząć nadrabiać braki Apollo. 

 

\- Chłopcy ciszej. Nie gadajcie teraz - ofuknęła ich Kozeta. 

 

\- No dobrze - powiedział Courfeyrac. - A więc kto będzie następny? “Bahorel” - przeczytał i znów zaczął się rozglądać po wszystkich. 

 

Po chwili prezent wylądował w rękach adresata, który po otwarciu go znalazł zestaw piłek antystresowych. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. 

 

\- Łał. Dzięki… Mikołaju. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby miały zadziałać. Prędzej nimi w kogoś lub coś pieprznę niż faktycznie zacznę używać, ale doceniam żart. Naprawdę doceniam. 

 

\- Dalej… “Combeferre” 

 

\- Jakie to genialne! - zawołał z zachwytem pokazując wszystkim czarny t-shirt z białym napisem “HALF MOTH, HALF MAN, ALL FRIEND”. 

 

Potem szło już naprawdę szybko. 

 

Eponina dostała szalik zadrukowany cytatami z Rozważnej i Romantycznej, który od razu założyła i zapowiedziała, że będzie od teraz nosić go zawsze i wszędzie, nie ważne czy będzie pasował do jej stroju i ile stopni będzie na dworze. 

 

Jehan aż uronił kilka łez kiedy zobaczył piękne ilustrowane wydanie wszystkich dzieł Dantego, które Enjolras i Grantaire oglądali wcześniej w księgarni. 

 

Joly jako jedyny uznał, że książka “Podręcznik hipochondryka” nie jest adekwatnym prezentem, bo przecież on naprawdę jest chorowity. Wcale tego nie wymyśla. 

 

Z kolei Bossuet był zachwycony swoją. “Czy rzucono na ciebie klątwę?” wydawało się być tytułem stworzonym dla niego. 

 

Kiedy Mikołaj podniósł prezent adresowany do siebie, dyskretnie schował go za choinkę i natychmiast chwycił następny, który powędrował do Feuilly’ego. Była to pełna historia Grecji dokładnie tego samego wydania, które widzieli wczoraj. 

 

Kiedy Grantaire otwierał swój prezent, Enjolras mimowolnie się spiął. Rozluźnił się dopiero gdy ten spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i głosem pełnym zachwytu powiedział tylko:

 

\- Dziękuję Apollo. Naprawdę spełniłeś moje gwiazdkowe marzenie. 

 

“A więc jednak” pomyślał Enjolras uśmiechając się do niego. “Opłacało się tłuc rano na drugą stronę miasta po zestaw nowiuteńkich pędzli z futra sobola. Nadal nie do końca wiem czym się one różnią od reszty, ale najwyraźniej internet mnie nie okłamał i faktycznie są dobre.” 

 

\- A teraz nasz Apollo - powiedział Courfeyrac już swoim normalnym głosem. Ten Mikołajowy zmęczył go kilka osób temu. 

 

Enjolras przewrócił oczami słysząc przezwisko, ale natychmiast o nim zapomniał kiedy zdjąwszy papier w pakunku zobaczył idealną kopię swojego ulubionego obrazu w pięknej ramie. Była to “Wolność wiodąca ludzi na barykady” pędzla Eugene’a Delacdxa. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na obraz urzeczony, podczas gdy reszta komentowała trafność prezentu. Kiedy tak błądził oczami po doskonale już znanych postaciach i tle, nagle w lewym dolnym rogu dostrzegł ledwie widoczne “R”. Przez krótki moment trawił i przetwarzał tę informację, po czym spojrzał na Grantaire’a z taką samą, a może nawet większą wdzięcznością, co on na niego wcześniej. 

 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. - To jest dokładnie to, czego chciałem. 

 

\- Teraz już to wiesz? - zapytał Grantaire również przyciszonym głosem. 

 

\- Najwyraźniej znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam. 

 

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy jedynie się uśmiechając. Tą magiczną chwilę przerwał pisk Kozety oraz radosne szczekanie. Oboje odwrócili głowy, żeby zorientować się co się dzieje. Okazało się, że w ostatnim pudle, przeznaczonym oczywiście dla Kozety, smacznie spał malutki szczeniaczek. Śliczny rudy pudelek teraz już się obudził i najwyraźniej był zachwycony nowym towarzystwem. Ciężko powiedzieć kto był szczęśliwszy i głośniejszy, piesek czy Kozeta. 

 

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła na rozmowach, grach integracyjnych i zabawie ze szczeniaczkiem. Wszyscy bawili się świetnie, a rozeszli się dopiero koło pierwszej. 

 

Enjolras pożegnał się już ze wszystkimi oprócz Grantaire'a i Eponiny, którzy zniknęli gdzieś w mieszkaniu już jakiś czas temu. Postanowił im nie przeszkadzać i po prostu wyszedł nie żegnając się z nimi. Szedł już ulicą z obrazem w ręce w kierunku przystanku tramwajowego, kiedy usłyszał za sobą wołanie i śnieg głośno trzeszczący pod czyimiś butami.

 

\- Apollo! Apollo czekaj! 

 

Enjolras odwrócił się i zaczekał aż Grantaire do niego pobiegnie.

 

\- Ześwirowałeś debilu? - syknął zirytowany. - Nie drzyj się tak. Późno jest, zaraz wszystkich sąsiadów pobudzisz. 

 

\- Czemu tak uciekłeś bez pożegnania? - zapytał już ciszej. 

 

\- Bo gdzieś zniknąłeś z Eponiną. Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać ani wnikać w to, to tam robicie.

 

\- Co robimy? Ponina chciała ze mną pogadać i zapytać dlaczego tak nagle zmieniłeś do mnie podejście. Wróciliśmy do salonu dosłownie w momencie, w którym zamknęły się za tobą drzwi. 

 

\- No dobra, dobra. Nieistotne. Co tutaj robisz w każdym razie? Z tego co się orientuję, twój dom w drugą stronę. 

 

\- Nie chcę mi się jeszcze wracać. Obrazisz się jeśli cię odprowadzę? 

 

Enjolras jedynie wzruszył ramionami po czym ruszyli dalej w stronę przystanku. 

 

\- Na marginesie. Chciałem jeszcze raz podziękować za ten cudowny prezent - powiedział Grantaire po chwili milczenia. 

 

\- To nic specjalnego. Po prostu poszedłem do sklepu i je kupiłem…

 

\- “Pojechałem” chciałeś powiedzieć - Grantaire uśmiechnął się widząc minę Enjolrasa. - Znam sklepy malarskie w naszym mieście Apollo. Ten, z którego są te pędzle jest około dwóch godzin drogi od twojego domu. Naprawdę dziękuję. 

 

\- Daj spokój. To ja powinienem ci podziękować. Ten obraz jest niesamowity. 

 

Ponownie zapadła chwila ciszy. Enjolras miał poczucie, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Zaczął myśleć nad tym jak tutaj zacząć temat. 

 

\- Właśnie - powiedział w końcu. - W sumie dobrze się składa, że mnie odprowadzasz. Od razu będę mógł ci oddać czapkę. 

 

\- Przecież mówiłem, że masz ją zatrzymać. Naprawdę ci w niej dobrze. Potraktuj to jako prezent świąteczny. 

 

\- Przecież już go dostałem. 

 

\- Nie. Nie dostałeś. Obraz jest od Mikołaja, a czapka od Grantaire'a. Pasuje?

 

\- Pasuje, ale w takim razie ja też muszę ci coś jeszcze dać.

 

\- Chcesz kolejny patetyczny tekst? - na usta Grantaire'a wstąpił sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

 

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Enjolras nie będąc pewnym czy jest bardziej rozbawiony czy zdezorientowany.

 

\- I tak go dostaniesz. Apollo, już dałeś mi mój wymarzony prezent i to wcale nie były pędzle. Wczorajszy dzień i to, co mi powiedziałeś było spełnieniem wszystkich moich marzeń. Nie musisz dawać mi już nic więcej. Twoja sympatia to aż nadto. 

 

\- W takim razie dostaniesz jeszcze herbatę i ciasto. Akurat mam bezę w domu. A jutro pomyślę co będzie takim konkretnym prezentem. 

 

\- Postanowiłeś całkowicie zignorować to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem, tak?

 

\- Tak. Nadal nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak na takie rzeczy reagować, więc postanowiłem ich nie komentować dopóki nie wymyślę czegoś sensownego. 

 

Grantaire wybuchł głośnym śmiechem słysząc to. Enjolras zareagował momentalnie. Natychmiast do niego odskoczył i jedną ręką zasłonił mu usta. 

 

\- Serio musisz się trochę uciszyć jeśli chcemy jeszcze kiedykolwiek przyjść do chłopaków.

 

Grantaire stał bez słowa i wpatrywał się w Enjolrasa, który dopiero teraz zorientował się jak blisko stoją. Powoli zdjął dłoń z ust Grantaire nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Przez chwilę stali tak w milczeniu, po czym Grantaire ponownie się uśmiechnął i zamknął przestrzeń między nimi. 

 

Pocałunek ponownie trwał może dwie sekundy i tak jak poprzednio, był bardzo delikatny. Po chwili Grantaire go przerwał i odsunął się na kilka centymetrów. Enjolras przez chwilę patrzył się na niego w milczeniu. W końcu jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i powiedział zirytowanym głosem:

 

\- Czy ty możesz przestać robić to bez mojego pozwolenia?

 

\- To zacznij mi pozwalać Apollo. Z tego co widzę nie wydajesz się jakoś bardzo protestować.

 

Enjolras cały się zaczerwienił. Nic nie odpowiedział. Jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w dół. 

 

\- No dawaj Apollo. Proste pytanie: Masz coś przeciwko czy nie?

 

\- A skąd mam niby wiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia. 

 

\- Ja pierdolę Apollo! Czy ty wiesz cokolwiek?! - roześmiał się Grantaire.

 

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Enjolras podnosząc wzrok.

 

\- To mi odpowiedz. Tak czy nie? Szybka decyzja.

 

\- Nie - odpowiedział z pełną siłą, a widząc zdumienie na twarzy Grantaire'a sprostował. - Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie mam pojęcia ile ci mogę zaoferować ani czy w ogóle mogę zaoferować cokolwiek, ale raz się żyje. Spróbujmy. 

 

Twarz Grantaire'a rozjaśnił uśmiech.

 

\- No i widzisz? Nie było to takie ciężkie, prawda?

 

Enjolras również się uśmiechnął i zarumienił lekko kiedy Grantaire ujął go za dłoń, ale nie zaprotestował.

W ciszy ruszyli przez zaśnieżone ulice Paryża.


End file.
